Complete
by Dimples
Summary: Leo muses over Piper during season two while she is still deciding on whether she wants to be with him or Dan. to "Everyday" by Stevie Nicks. Third in my songfic series.


Complete

"Everyday" by Stevie Nicks

_Don't keep me hanging on a string,_

_Tell me what I feel is no big thing_

_Don't turn away, I'm listening_

_Over and over again_

            Why is she doing this to me? Why is she putting me through this torture? She knows who she loves, just as I do. Yet she still strings Dan along like a little lap dog who can't get enough of that scratching under his chin. I love her, damn it! And she loves me! What's the problem? Dan could never love her like I do. It would only end in broken hearts and shattered dreams. Nobody deserves to go through that. Not even Dan. Especially not Piper. She could tell me anything, and I would listen openly. If she told Dan her secret, could she say the same about him?

_Don't give me visions to explain_

_There are no doubts, I feel the strain_

_Of all my senses yearning_

_Over and over again_

            I've never felt so helpless in my life. I can't fix her straining heart, I can't make her forget how I left, I can't show Dan how to move on. I have to fight, like a mortal, like a man. A man in love. I fell in love with who she is, not who she wants to be. She's shown Dan the fake side of her life, and if she keeps up the act, it could get him hurt, or worse. Sure, the guy took the love of my life away from me, but that doesn't mean he deserves to die. He can't protect himself from the inevitable: a demon. I can protect myself, and Piper. I wish he knew what he was getting himself into. Then maybe he'd give up and I could give Piper the life she deserves. It won't be normal, and it won't be by any means quiet, but at least she could be loved by a man who loves her all the more for her power.

_Everyday I see you_

_Everyday I need you_

_Every way I breathe you_

_On and on and on and on again_

_Again_

            It's like having my heart stomped on, every time I see her with him, even the harmless meetings about lunch dates or dinner reservations. It kills me to know that I could lose her to him, when I know she could never be complete with him. Have you ever seen the movie, Jerry Maguire? I watched it with one of my other charges, an older woman with a fascination for Tom Cruise. She sat me down and we watched it in her ratty old apartment, on a bright Saturday afternoon. When I saw that, "You complete me" part, I nearly burst out laughing. _That guy more than some girl to make him complete, I remember thinking. The old woman turned to me and said, "All you need is love. If you have love, nothing else matters." I never thought that it was possible until now, when I could lose everything if I lose Piper. If I lose her love. She completes me._

_It's not important to wonder why_

_What is just is, no more to imply_

_This simple thought repeating_

_Over and over again_

            All day long, I have one thing running through my head: Piper. Well, not really running, but you know what I mean. I can't stop thinking about her. She's the one thing I care about more than anything in the world. More than chocolate, more than flannel shirts, more than immortality. I love her. I would do anything for her; I had my wings clipped for her. I understand that she's being pulled in two different directions, but I wish she could just choose faster and put one of us out of his misery. I can't keep hiding who I am forever, and sooner or later Dan will find that war record. He'll see my picture, he'll see the death certificate and it'll all be over. We'll all be headlining the nightly news. I can't let that happen.

_Everyday I see you_

_Everyday I need you_

_Every way I breathe you_

_On and on and on and on again_

            I'd be willing to let her go if that's what she decides. If it would make her happy, I'd go and I'd have another whitelighter assigned. It's only about her happiness. If Dan will make her happier than I can, then Godspeed to both of them. But if not, and she picks me over him, I swear that she'll never know a day of sadness that cannot be taken away by the healing touch. God, I just wish she'd make up her mind. All this waiting and praying and fighting for her affections every second of the goddam day is killing me. What could he give her that I can't? Money isn't something that she longs for… is it? Piper never seemed to be the type to pick money over love. But things have changed since I've been gone. Would she pick Dan over me just because he has a means to support her?

_Imagine all the ways to cope_

_I close my eyes_

_That gives me hope_

_It cures the silence_

            All I have to do is close my eyes and I see her. I see her pushing her hair behind her ear, or smiling that crooked smile that she has when she's trying to make you feel better, or I see her kissing me. Have you ever opened your eyes while you kiss the person you love? I have. I watched her once, when she had her eyes closed. She's so beautiful, even when she's blurred by the closeness. I watched her, her eyes pressed shut, embracing all the love I could give her in that one moment. She smelled like carnations and a fresh morning dew. If someone could ever smell like dew, she could. It's intoxicating, just standing next to her for a minute. She's got this aura… is that the right word? I don't know. But it's all around her. Suffocating people with love. So I just stand next to her, my eyes closed, inebriated by the shear joy of her presence. Waiting for her to complete me.

_Everyday I see you _

_Everyday I need you_

_Every way I breathe you_

_On and on and on_

_Everyday I see you _

_Everyday I need you_

_Every way I breathe you_

_On and on and on and on_

_On and on and on and on again_

_Again_


End file.
